The present invention relates to transportation packaging systems. In particular, the invention relates to packaging systems designed to carry and store fragile or delicate objects requiring a high degree of protection from impacts, shocks, and vibrations. The present inventor is also the inventor of Spanish patent of invention application number 9101433, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,902 (which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). These documents describe a packaging system devised for pictures, e.g., artistic works and the like, based upon a rectangular framework carrying a number of preferably flexible straps having clasps. The straps extend in generally flat loops between opposite sides of the framework. Inside portions of the loops impinge on outwardly facing edges of the object to be packaged, e.g. a picture, through U-shaped clamp halves. The clamp halves have padded linings preventing the clamp halves from damaging the picture.
Each annular strap is additionally assisted by a pair of clips, movable on the strap adjacent the clamp halves. The dips suitably stabilize the clamp halves against the picture, by adjustably pinching the fiat loop defined by each strap. The framework with its fittings is secured to the transportation vehicle directly or through vibro-insulating silent-bloc type supports, whereby the picture or object to be protected takes up a floating position within the packaging. In this manner, the picture or object is effectively isolated from shocks, impacts and vibrations.
Although this solution provides optimal carriage conditions for considerably flat and shallow bodies, for instance pictures as aforesaid, the system is not suitable for carrying sizeable three-dimensional objects, i.e., objects having a substantial thickness or depth dimension.
Systems are known for suspending sizeable three-dimensional objects to be transported within a packaging crate. Such systems typically employ elastic straps or springs emanating from opposing comers of the crate and secured to the object. An inherent disadvantage with such systems is that they depend upon substantial stretch of the straps or springs in order to absorb shock. As a result, it is necessary to provide an outer package which is substantially larger than the object to be transported.
So-called "floating" packages are also known, particularly for use in military applications. In these systems, inner walls of a box-shaped package for containing large objects are separated from outer walls of the package by resilient vibration and shock absorbing dampers comprising taut loops of relatively stiff cable passing through a pair of blocks mounted to the tuner and outer walls, respectively. These known containers are generally bulky and not easily collapsible to a small size for storage. Additionally, such containers may not provide adequate isolation of the packaged object(s) from impacts, shocks and vibrations, due to a lack of suitable means for suspending the packaged object(s) within the container.